FF WonMi Hurt, I Will Protect You
by YuanMi 412
Summary: Zhou Mi adalah namja yang selalu mendapat perlakuan buruk baik dari keluarganya maupun namja yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun yang setiap hari selalu menyiksanya, Akankah Zhou Mi bisa bertahan? dan bagaimanakah takdir mempertemukannya dengan Siwon? WonMi Fic, DLDR, NO SIDER LINES!


_**Author: YuanMi 412**_

_**Hurt, I Will Protect You**_

_**Cast/Pairing: Siwon/Zhou Mi**_

Desclaimer : All Cast have disclaimer!

Rated : T

Warn : Crack/ UnOfficial Pair! Yaoi! Angst

Typo's/ Miss Typo

Don't Like Don't Read | NO SIDER LINES

* * *

_**Author Pov**_

Di sudut keramaian kota Seoul nampak sesosok _namja_ jangkung bersurai _orenji_ tengah mengerang kesakitan, sebut saja namanya Zhou Mi. Dinginnya udara kota Seoul di malam hari menambah deretan panjang penderitaan hidupnya.

_Namja_ jangkung itu seakan hampir mati karena menahan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya akibat kekerasan yang dilakukan baik oleh teman – temannya maupun oleh keluarganya sendiri. Zhou Mi sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya menjadi bulan – bulanan oleh orang – orang yang begitu membencinya. Ia berhasil melarikan diri dari rumah yang ia rasakan bagaikan neraka untuknya, sama halnya dengan lingkungan sekolahnya yang tak jauh berbeda. Saat ini ia tengah menyandarkan punggungnya pada tembok sebuah bangunan tua yang begitu dingin, ia terus memejamkan kedua iris sabitnya seraya terus menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga rasa asin dari tetesan darah itu bisa ia rasakan.

_**Flashback**_

"Zhou Mi_-ya_, kemari!" Bentak sesosok wanita paruh baya yang duduk di ruang makan yang sedang menikmati sarapan paginya.

"_N-ne_ _Eomma_…." Jawab Zhou Mi seraya berlari kearah sosok yang ia panggil _Eomma_ itu dengan gemetar.

"Apa kau ingin membunuhku dengan susu basi ini uh?" Seru sang _Eomma_ seraya menyiram susu yang dimaksud ke muka Zhou Mi.

"_E-Eomma_…. _M-Mianhae… Jeongmal Mianhae_ _Eomma_…. A-aku…." Ucap Zhou Mi begitu kaget dengan apa yang diperbuat oleh _Eomma_nya itu.

"Sudah, kau jangan banyak bicara, lebih baik sekarang kau cepat pergi sekolah sana, aku sudah muak melihatmu." Usir sang _Eomma_, Zhou Mi pun mengambil tas yang ia letakkan tak jauh dari posisinya sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

Meskipun kini baju Zhou Mi sudah kotor karena siraman susu tadi, namun ia enggan untuk mengganti bajunya, karena ia tahu itu tak ada gunanya lagi, ia sudah membayangkan nanti di sekolah yang menjadi tempatnya belajar juga akan mendapatkan perlakuan yang kurang lebih sama dengan apa yang ia alami di rumahnya tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya benar saja, saat Zhou Mi semakin mendekat kearah pintu gerbang sekolahnya, sudah menunggu lima _namja_ yang nampak bernafsu sekali untuk mengerjai Zhou Mi.

"Kyuhyun_-ah_, Kyuhyun_-ah_…. Dia sudah datang." Seru sesosok _namja_ dengan _gummy smile_nya.

"Eunhyuk_-ah_, kau jangan berbohong!" Seru _namja_ yang dipanggil Kyuhyun itu terhadap _namja_ yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"_Aniya_ Kyuhyun_-ah_, kalau kau tak percaya, tanya Henry saja." Eunhyuk menoleh kearah _namja_ berpipi _chubby_ yang ada disampingnya.

"Iya _Hyeong_…. Eunhyuk _Hyeong_ bicara benar." Ucap Henry begitu meyakinkan.

"Baiklah, kita jalankan rencana kita, Donghae _Hyeong_, Ryeowook, kalian seret dia ke gudang, dan kalian berdua, siapkan semua yang telah kita perlukan." Ucap Kyuhyun seraya menunjuk Henry dan Eunhyuk. Keempat teman Kyuhyun langsung bergegas menjalankan tugas masing – masing.

"Zhou Mi_-ya_…. Tamatlah riwayatmu hari ini, karena kau itu bodoh telah menolakku yang sudah jelas – jelas begitu mencintaimu." Gumam Kyuhyun seraya menyeringai licik.

.

.

.

.

.

Donghae dan Ryeowook sudah tepat berdiri di depan Zhou Mi, sehingga _namja_ bertubuh jangkung itu secara reflek memundurkan langkahnya.

"M-Mau apalagi kalian?"

"Berisik, ikut aku!" Donghae menarik kasar tangan Zhou Mi sementara itu Ryeowook berjalan tepat di belakang Zhou Mi, seraya mendorong tubuh _namja_ jangkung itu.

"L-Lepaskan aku Lee Donghae…. Aku mohon lepaskan aku…." Ronta Zhou Mi, namun Donghae tak menggubris omongan Zhou Mi sampai akhirnya ia dan Ryeowook sudah berhasil membawanya ke gudang belakang bangunan sekolah.

"Kerja kalian cepat juga rupanya." Ucap Kyuhyun tersenyum puas terhadap kedua rekannya itu.

"Cho Kyuhyun, apa lagi yang akan kau lakukan terhadapku?" Zhou Mi berusaha menatap intens kearah Kyuhyun.

"Kau nampaknya sudah lelah ya idiot, sama, aku juga sudah lelah, maka dari itu, kita selesaikan perminan ini sekarang juga, _Hyeong_, ikat Zhou Mi di kursi itu." Kyuhyun melihat kursi yang sudah terpasang tali yang nantinya akan digunakan untuk mengikat Zhou Mi disana.

Zhou Mi telah didudukkan secara paksa lalu kedua tangannya diikat di masing masing penyangga lengan kursi itu.

"Cho Kyuhyun…. Lepaskan aku." Ronta Zhou Mi sekali lagi.

PLAAAKKKK, sebuah tamparan meluncur bebas dari tangan Kyuhyun kearah pipi tirus Zhou Mi. Zhou Mi hanya bisa mengerang kesakitan.

"Kalian semua, pergilah, biar aku sendiri yang memberikan pelajaran kepadanya." Perintah Kyuhyun terhadap keemat sahabatnya.

"Baiklah kami mengerti."

Kembali Kyuhyun menatap intens kearah Zhou Mi setelah keempat sahabatnya itu pergi. "Kenapa kau lebih suka mempersulit keadaan uh? Bukankah sebaiknya kau menerima cintaku dan hidup bahagia denganku?" PLAAAAK, lagi lagi Kyuhyun menampar Zhou Mi.

"Meski sampai matipun aku tak akan pernah mencintaimu Kyu." Ucap Zhou Mi diantara tetesan darah segar disudut bibirnya.

"Kau…." Kyuhyun meletakkan tangannya diantara kedua pipi tirus Zhou Mi dan bibirnya ia dekatkan kearah bibir Zhou Mi dan seketika ia lumat bibir merah _plumb_ itu. Zhou Mi membelalakkan kedua irisnya, ia begitu terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun baru saja terhadapnya. Kyuhyun nampaknya sudah diluar kendali, ia menghisap kuat – kuat bibir Zhou Mi, ia sendiri sampai bisa merasakan rasa asin dari darah yang ada disudut bibir Zhou Mi akibat ulahnya. Kyuhyun menyapu seluruh rongga mulut Zhou Mi dengan ujung lidahnya setelah ia berhasil menelusupkan lidahnya diantara sela – sela bibir Zhou Mi. Zhou Mi memejamkan kedua irisnya, bukan rasa nikmat yang ia rasakan saat ini, melainkan rasa sakit hati yang begitu luar biasa ketika harga dirinya sudah diinjak – injak tak ada artinya lagi oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghentikan ciumannya hanya untuk menghirup udara sebanyak – banyaknya seraya menatap Zhou Mi yang juga sama – sama dalam keadaan kekurangan pasokan oksigen itu.

"Sudah puaskah kau sekarang?" Zhou Mi terisak, Zhou Mi sudah tak sanggup menahan bulir – bulir kristal dari kedua irisnya untuk menganak sungai di pipinya.

Kyuhyun kini tengah memegang sebuah tongkat panjang yang sudah siap ia ayunkan kearah Zhou Mi yang sudah tidak bisa menghindar.

BUAAAAAGH…. Satu pukulan mengenai tubuh Zhou Mi sudah mampu membuat _namja_ jangkung itu tak sadarkan diri.

Kyuhyun mendekat kearah Zhou Mi yang sudah menutup rapat kedua irisnya, lalu Kyuhyun melepas ikatan itu dan ia menggendong tubuh Zhou Mi yang tak berdaya ke depan ruang music yang jarang sekali untuk disambangi baik siswa maupun guru.

"Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala Mi?" Gumam Kyuhyun lalu meninggalkan Zhou Mi disana seorang diri.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesosok bertubuh sedikit tambun memasuki ruang kelas seraya membawa beberapa lembar lagu yang akan ia jadikan latihan music hari ini.

"Selamat pagi anak – anak…." Sapa sosok bertubuh tambun itu ramah.

"Selamat pagi Young Woon Songsaenim." Jawab serempak murid murid yang saat ini mengikuti kelas music bersama guru yang dipanggil Young Woon itu.

"Ini music yang harus kita pelajari hari ini, tolong kau bagikan Siwon_-ah_." Young Woon menunjuk _namja_ yang bernama Siwon itu untuk mengambil lembaran – lembaran yang ia bawa.

"Uh… harus pakai drum ya?" Gumam Siwon setelah melihat kearah lembaran yang baru saja ia terima.

"Ada masalah Siwon_-ah_?"

"_Mianhae Songsaenim_, stick drum milikku tertinggal di rumah." Siwon menggaruk tengkuknya yang jelas – jelas tak gatal itu.

Young Woon menghela nafasnya sejenak seraya merogoh saku kemejanya. "Pergilah ke ruang music dan pakai stick drum yang ada disana." Perintah Young Woon terhadap Siwon.

"_Gomawo Songsanim_." Siwon beranjak pergi ke ruang music yang dimaksud.

.

.

.

.

.

Siwon kini telah berada di ruang music yang dimaksud gurunya tadi, ia melangkahkan kakinya begitu santai, sampai ekor matanya menangkap sesosok yang terduduk disamping pintu yang akan ia masuki.

Siwon menghampiri sosok itu yang tak lain adalah Zhou Mi yang tengah pingsan.

"H-Hey…. Kau kenapa tidur disini?" Tegur Siwon, bukan bermaksud untuk mengganggu sosok yang ada di hadapannya, Siwon menyentuh pipi tirus Zhou Mi yang lebam.

"I-Ini_…. Mianhae_ aku harus mengobati lukamu." Tanpa berfikir panjang, Siwon menggendong tubuh Zhou Mi menuju ruang kesehatan.

.

.

.

.

.

Di ruang kesehatan Siwon langsung masuk saja, karena kebetulan sudah ada seseorang yang bertugas disana.

"Siwon_-ah_…." Sesosok dengan suara baritone khasnya itu menyambut kedatangan Siwon.

"Yesung _Hyeong_…. tolong obati dia." Siwon secara perlahan menidurkan Zhou Mi diatas ranjang.

Yesung mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, "Uh dia lagi…." Seru _namja_ bersuara baritone itu.

"Lagi…?" Siwon menatap bingung kearah Yesung.

"Iya Siwon_-ah_, _namja_ ini hampir setiap harinya berakhir lebam seperti ini karena ulah teman – teman sekelasnya."

"K-Kenapa bisa _Hyeong_?"

"Ya, kau tahu Cho Kyuhyun kan? Putra donator terbesar di sekolah ini…. Aku dengar dia menyukai _namja_ yang ada di hadapanmu ini, namun sayangnya ia menolak, dan kau tahulah apa akibatnya jika melawan orang – orang seperti Cho Kyuhyun itu." Jelas Yesung seraya membersihkan noda darah yang ada di sudut bibir Zhou Mi.

"Kasihan sekali dia…." Ucap Siwon begitu iba.

"Uh dan nampaknya luka ini jauh lebih parah daripada luka – luka sebelumnya."

"_Hyeong_…. siapa nama _namja_ ini?" Siwon kini duduk disebelah Yesung sambil terus memperhatikan Zhou Mi.

"Zhou Mi namanya…."

.

.

.

.

.

Zhou Mi masih belum sadarkan diri dan Siwon pun merasa tak tega untuk meninggalkannya, meskipun ia harus membolos dari jam pelajaran yang ia ikuti, namun ia tak menyesal, karena entah mengapa Siwon benar – benar ingin mendengar suara _namja_ yang tertidur dihadapannya itu.

"Kau begitu manis, tak seharusnya kau mendapat perlakuan seperti ini." Siwon merapikan poni Zhou Mi yang menutupi kedua irisnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Ughhh….. terdengar lenguhan…. Siwon yang menyadari akan hal itu langsung mencari sumber suara yang ternyata keluar dari bibir Zhou Mi.

"Kau sudah bangun." Siwon tersenyum ketika Zhou Mi mulai membuka kedua irisnya.

"D-Dimana aku…. d-dan kau? Siapa kau?" Zhou Mi berusaha bangun meskipun kini badannya terasa begitu remuk.

"Sudah… tenangkan dirimu…. Aku tak akan menyakitimu… " Siwon mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku mohon pergilah, jangan sentuh aku." Teriak Zhou Mi histeris.

"B-Baiklah aku akan pergi, jika ada apa – apa kau bisa memanggilku, tapi aku mohon tenangkan dirimu sekarang _ne_? A-aku akan pergi sekarang, kau disini saja kau harus banyak istirahat." Siwon beranjak pergi dan menutup pintu ruang kesehatan itu.

Siwon tidak lagsung pergi, ia masih saja betah melihat _namja_ yang baru saja ia temui. Melalui kaca transparan ruang kesehatan itu. Nampak Zhou Mi hanya melamun seraya menundukkan kepalanya dan mencengkeram sprei ranjang itu hingga tak berbentuk. Siwon yang melihatnya hanya bisa menghela nafasnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Zhou Mi meneteskan kembali air matanya…. Ia tak habis fikir mengapa Tuhan memberikan cobaan hidup yang begitu berat untuknya, Sampai kapan ia akan sanggup bertahan seorang diri menghadapinya?

Zhou Mi mencoba mengajak tubuhnya untuk berdiri, dengan sisa kekuatan yang ia miliki, ia mencoba kembali berjalan namun entah pergi kemana Zhou Mi sendiri tak tahu.

Lalu lalang kendaraan turut menghiasi pemandangan indah kota Seoul itu….

Zhou Mi melangkahkan kakinya begitu pelan seraya terus menahan sakit hingga membuatnya tak sadar bahwa sedari tadi ada sosok yang terus mengikutinya.

Zhou Mi menggapai sebuah tembok besar lagi sontak sosok yang mengikutinya sedari tadi langsung memeluk tubuh Zhou Mi saat ia menyadari bahwa Zhou Mi akan ambruk pada saat itu juga.

"Zhou Mi….." Seru sosok itu kembali.

"K-Kau…" Zhou Mi pingsan untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Siwon_-ah_…. Kau yakin akan meminta Zhou Mi untuk tinggal disini bersamamu uh?"

"Tentu saja Yesung _Hyeong_…. aku sudah tidak tahan mendengar ceritamu akan penganiayaan yang didapat Zhou Mi baik dari orang tuanya maupun dari Kyuhyun dan teman – temannya itu." Siwon sudah bosan mendengar ocehan sahabatnya itu dan ia lebih memilih melihat keadaan Zhou Mi yang masih tidur di kamarnya.

Siwon secara perlahan membenarkan posisi selimut Zhou Mi yang berantakan lalu ia duduk diranjang tersebut seraya terus menerus menatap kearah Zhou Mi.

"Aku akan menjagamu…" Bisik Siwon seraya menggenggam hangat tangan Zhou Mi.

.

.

.

.

.

Siwon terus menjaga Zhou Mi dan ia tak beranjak kemanapun, Yesung yang melihatnya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya heran seraya tersenyum tipis akan kelakuan sahabatnya itu.

"Eungh…." Terdengar suara lenguhan yang sukses membuat Siwon langsung menatap kearah sumber suara itu.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya." Ucap Siwon nampak senang.

"K-Kau…" Zhou Mi menatap lekat kearah Siwon.

"Apakah kau masih mengingatku?"

"…." Zhou Mi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawabannya.

"Kau jangan menatapku seperti itu, kau akan baik – baik saja disini, oh ya, sebaiknya kau ganti bajumu itu dengan milikku, nampaknya masih ada yang pas untukmu." Siwon beranjak untuk mengambil baju yang ia maksud.

"…." Zhou Mi masih nampak tertegun dengan kelakuan orang asing yang ada di hadapannya itu seraya memegang pakaian yang diberikan oleh Siwon untuknya.

"Kenapa kau melamun uh?" Siwon menjongkokkan badannya dengan menyangga kedua tangannya diatas ranjang dan kedua irisnya terus menatap lekat kearah Zhou Mi.

"B-Bagaimana mungkin aku akan mengganti bajuku jika kau masih ada disini?" Ucap Zhou Mi begitu lirih seraya menundukkan kepalanya, dan bisa dilihat samar samar semburat merah diantara pipi tirusnya.

Siwon tersenyum lembut seraya beranjak dari posisinya semula, "Baiklah Zhou Mi_-ya_, aku juga akan menyiapkan makanan untukmu, semenjak kemarin kau belum makan kan?" Siwon berjalan perlahan meninggalkan Zhou Mi yang masih diam saja.

.

.

.

.

.

Siwon sudah siap membawa nampan yang berisi semangkok bubur dan juga segelas susu yang akan ia berikan untuk Zhou Mi, dengan langkah yang sedikit terburu – terburu akhirnya ia sampai juga di kamarnya. Saat pintu kamar itu ia buka, ia melihat Zhou Mi yang membenamkan mukanya diantara kedua lututnya sambil terdengar suara isakan kembali.

"Zhou Mi_-ya_…" Panggil Siwon begitu lembut.

Zhou Mi mendongakkan kepalanya menatap kearah Siwon dengan kedua iris sembabnya, sedetik kemudian ia menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi tirusnya itu begitu kasar, dan lagi – lagi ia mengacuhkan sosok yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"_Uljimma_…." Ucap Siwon yang kini duduk disamping Zhou Mi dan tak lupa ia menaruh nampan yang berisi bubur itu di sebuah meja kecil yang ada disamping ranjang tempat tidurnya.

"K-Kenapa? K-Kenapa kau begitu baik denganku? Disaat semua orang membenciku, tapi kenapa justru kau begitu baik denganku?" Zhou Mi menatap kearah Siwon begitu tajam.

"Karena aku tak punya alasan untuk membencimu." Ucap Siwon dengan nada yang lembut .

"Dan sesungguhnya kau tak punya alasan juga untuk berbuat baik terhadapku." Bentak Zhou Mi tepat di hadapan Siwon.

Siwon langsung mendekap hangat tubuh Zhou Mi yang gemetar setelah ia mendengar ucapan _namja_ jangkung itu yang seolah – olah sudah tak percaya dengan orang lain yang berbuat baik dengannya. "Kau harus percaya terhadapku, aku berjanji akan selalu melindungimu, kau mau kan mempercayaiku?" Siwon melepas pelukannya dan menatap intens kearah iris sabit milik _namja_ yang ada di depannya itu.

Zhou Mi terlihat mulai tersenyum tipis seraya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawabannya, dan tentu saja anggukan kepala itu sudah membuat Siwon begitu senang karena ia berfikir sekarang ia tak diacuhkan lagi oleh Zhou Mi.

"Sebaiknya sekarang kau makan _ne_?" Siwon mengambil semangkok bubur yang ada di dekatnya saat ini.

"Aku tidak lapar…" Zhou Mi menatap Siwon begitu sendu.

"Kau harus makan meskipun hanya sedikit…. Aku suapi _ne_?" Siwon mulai menyendokkan bubur yang ada dimangkok lalu ia suapkan kepada Zhou Mi. "Ayo buka mulutmu." Siwon tersenyum saat Zhou Mi mulai membuka mulutnya dan mengunyah secara perlahan bubur yang ia suapkan.

"Kalau boleh tahu, siapa namamu?" Disela – sela menikmati suapan dari Siwon, Zhou Mi teringat akan semenjak pertemuannya dengan Siwon tempo hari, ia belum tahu siapa nama _namja_ yang selalu menjadi malaikat penolongnya itu.

"Namaku Choi Siwon, kau panggil saja aku Siwon_,ne_?" Ucap Siwon yang terdengar begitu bahagia.

"S-Siwon_-sshi_, gomawo kau telah menolongku, aku janji secepatnya aku akan pergi dari sini, aku tak mau terlalu merepotkanmu."

Siwon menghentikan mengaduk makanan yang ada di mangkoknya, dan menatap Zhou Mi begitu lekat, "Pergi? Kau jangan pergi Zhou Mi_-ya_ kau tahu di luar sana tidak akan nyaman untukmu, aku tak merasa direpotkan jika kau tinggal disini lebih lama, kau bisa menjadi temanku, kau tahu aku begitu kesepian tinggal disini sendiri, jadi aku harap kau tak akan pergi." Ucap Siwon memelas .

"T-Tapi…" Ucap Zhou Mi seedikit ragu.

"Mi….. aku mohon pikirkanlah kembali…." Siwon menggenggam begitu hangat punggung tangan Zhou Mi.

Secara reflek Zhou Mi menarik tangannya, "Si-Siwon_-sshi_…."

"_Mianhae_ Mi…."

.

.

.

.

.

Cukup lama Zhou Mi dan Siwon sama – sama diam, sehingga membuat suasana menjadi begitu sunyi. Siwon menatap lekat kearah Zhou Mi meskipun _namja_ yang ia perhatikan itu menundukkan kepalanya seraya hanyut dalam lamunannya.

"I-Ini…." Siwon memperhatikan pangkal leher Zhou Mi yang terekspose karena baju yang ia kenakan sedikit tidak pas dengan badannya yang notabene lebih ramping dari badan Siwon, Siwon menyentuh pangkal leher itu secara perlahan…. "A-apakah kau masih merasakan sakit?" Ucap Siwon perlahan seraya menatap kearah kedua iris Zhou Mi yang tersembunyikan karena ia terus menundukkan kepalanya. Zhou Mi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan sebagai jawabannya.

Siwon memeluk kembali Zhou Mi dengan begitu hangat, "Aku janji itu adalah lukamu yang terakhir, aku tak akan membiarkan siapapun menyentuhmu bahkan menyakitimu lagi." Siwon semakin mempererat pelukannya dan pada akhirnya Zhou Mi menyambut pelukan itu, Siwon hanya bisa tersenyum untuk yang ke sekian kalinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir seminggu Zhou Mi tinggal bersama Siwon, Siwon selalu ada di dekat Zhou Mi, tentu saja Siwon tak mau jika Zhou Mi kembali menjadi bulan – bulanan Kyuhyun dan teman – temannya. Dengan adanya Siwon disampingnya memang hal yang cukup ampuh membuat Zhou Mi merasa tenang saat ini, tidak takut lagi jika sewaktu – waktu ada yang mengganggu dirinya. Siwon selalu ada untuknya, Siwon selalu memberikan perhatian lebih untuknya.

"Zhou Mi_-ya_…." Panggil Siwon yang kini duduk disamping Zhou Mi yang tengah memejamkan kedua irisnya menikmati hembusan angin malam di bawah pohon yang begitu besar yang ada di halaman rumah milik Siwon.

Secara perlahan Zhou Mi membuka kedua iris sabitnya itu dan menoleh kearah Siwon, "_Ne_ Siwon_-ah_, _gwanchanayo_?"

"_Aniya_…. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu pergi ke suatu tempat?" Siwon menatap lekat kearah Zhou Mi.

"Ke-Kemana Siwon_-ah_?" Zhou Mi menautkan kedua alisnya bingung.

Siwon beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menarik tangan Zhou Mi dengan perlahan, "Ayo ikut aku."

Zhou Mi pun mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mengikuti kemana langkah kaki Siwon mengajaknya untuk pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kita sudah sampai…." Ucap Siwon setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di depan sebuah taman yang begitu indah.

"Taman?" Zhou Mi merasa aneh kenapa tiba – tiba Siwon mengajaknya ke taman malam – malam seperti ini.

"Kau jangan diam saja Mi, ayo kemarilah…" Siwon membukakan pintu mobil untuk Zhou Mi lalu ia secara perlahan menggenggam tangan Zhou Mi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Duduklah…." Siwon mempersilahkan Zhou Mi duduk di salah satu kursi yang melingkari sebuah meja. Zhou Mi pun menuruti saja permintaan Siwon, sedetik setelah Zhou Mi duduk, seluruh lampu taman mati dan digantikan dengan puluhan nyala kembang api yang menyelimuti awan disekitar taman.

"ZHOU MI SARANGHAE….." Seru Siwon tiba – tiba dan hal itu membuat Zhou Mi terkejut karena ia tak pernah berfikir bahwa Siwon akan mempunyai ide gila semacam ini.

"S-Siwon_-ah_ kau…." Zhou Mi menatap Siwon yang kini merentangkan kedua tangannya seraya menutup kedua iris obsidiannya menghadap kearah langit.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Zhou Mi_-ya_… apakah kau mau mejadi kekasihku?" Ucap Siwon seraya terus memejamkan kedua irisnya seraya merentangkaan kedua tangannya.

Zhou Mi berjalan perlahan dan berdiri tepat di belakang Siwon, "_Gomawo_ Siwon_-ah_…." Lalu ia memeluk hangat tubuh kekar _namja_ yang berdiri di depannya itu.

* * *

**_"Love me without fear. Trust me without questioning. Need me without demanding. Want me without restricting. Accept me without change. Desire me without inhibitions."_**

_**END**_

_**Annyeonghasseo... *wave hand**_

_**Lama tak jumpa...**_

_**Saya kembali menulis FF gaje yang punya alur **__**cerita jelek, Feel gak dapat tapi tetap nekat publish nich FF adalah kebiasaan saya ^^v**_

_**Thanks bagi reader yang mau baca + review *deep bow**_


End file.
